wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariel
Mariel '''is known to be the last Elw in Filgaia, she is constantly tormented by the children of the mayor of Rosetta and lives recluse away from the rest of the village that avoids her. Wild Arms *Class: Herb Magician *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown *Height: 4'11" / 152cm *Force Power: Extension *Weapon: Gloves Mariel is the 'flower girl' of Wild Arms (and is playable in the Alter Code F version). She is tormented by the Mayor's sons in a local town because she is the last of the Elw living on Filgaia. It is her desire to regrow vegetation on the dying planet. She is also an Herb Mage, and can use magic effects based on her herbal skills. Mariel eventually leads the party to the Elw Dimension in order to save the life of Rudy Roughknight. She also tends a private garden for the party where everything from Heal Berries to Revive Fruits can be grown. It is discovered that Mariel's brother Vassim is the one who made the Guardian Blade, which is responsible for the decaying state the planet is currently in. Since the Elw race relies on nature to survive, he was to be banished as punishment. Mariel took this punishment in his stead, which is why she is the only Elw left on Filgaia. Mariel may only be 12 years old physically, but it's difficult to be sure of her actual age. The Elw Dimension was made 1000 years in Filgaia's past, but time flows quite differently there. 1000 years on Filgaia seems to have only been a few years, at most, in the Elw Dimension. In Alter Code, her story is a little different. Mariel's origins remain the same, but she becomes a playable character for a brief period within the game. In the end, she voluntarily stays behind on Filgaia in order to help revive the planet. Wild Arms 3 In a small garden on the wasteland, there is a girl who is strongly suggested to be Mariel. As an Elw, who are capable of living very long, this is certainly possible. Though the girl is given the name '''Florina in the U.S. version, she has no name at all in the Japanese version. Her appearance and stats are identical to Mariel's, and even her outfit is only slightly modified from hers. She hides her ears under her hat, and her struggle of trying to grow flowers in spite of the state the planet is in is also just like Mariel in Wild ARMs. She can grow a variety of healing items for your party. Wild Arms Alter Code Biography In the ancient war era, her race, the Elw, fought side by side with the guardians and humans against the demon invaders. All Elw were believed to have disappeared from Filgaia after the war. There must be an important reason that she remained on Filgaia. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Flower-Trading Girl" The last of an ancient race in Filgaia called the Elws. A timid, kind-hearted soul who loves flowers. Wild Arms 5 Mariel appears in the town of Honeysday, tending a garden. At one point, she wishes the party to send a love-letter to Rudy Roughknight, on whom she's apparently developed a serious crush. As such, this puts her into the middle of an existing rivalry between Cecilia Adlehyde and Jane Maxwell. Category:Protagonists Category:Elw Category:Wild Arms characters Category:Wild Arms ACF characters Category:Cameos